Deseo mas de ti
by Akira Asahina
Summary: ¿Qué paso entre Raito y Yui después de que ella "despertara"?. ¿Por que no lo averiguamos? Tal vez ya cambio la relación que tenían... o tal vez no.
1. Chapter 1

los personajes no son míos y no son utilizados con fines de lucro.

* * *

**_¿Por qué escondes tus deseos?_**

**_Cortaste mi cuello blanco y lo ensuciaste de pétalos rojos._**

**_Dame más de esos deseos grotescos e inocentes._**

**_Ven a mí_**

**_Te enseñare como caer en el placer._**

* * *

Raito se encontraba en el salón, tocando una melodiosa sinfonía en el piano. Yui curiosa, se acercó a él con confianza, ¿Por qué tener miedo cuando ya era un vampiro? Un ser de la noche, no podrían tomar más de su sangre.

**\- Raito-kun.**

No hubo respuesta de su parte, estaba perdido en el espacio, no había indicios de haberla escuchado, se le veía, triste, algo muy raro en el dado su carácter frívolo y pervertido.

-**etto, ¿estás bien?, ¡Raito-kun!-** Yui acerco una mano a él joven guapo sentado frente al piano, ella podía ver que sufría de alguna manera, quería ayudarlo.

Raito al fin salió del tortuoso trance en el que se encontraba y al instante tomo la mano de la rubia, jalándola hacia él y recostándola en sus piernas.

-**Bitch-chan, me alegra que estés aquí, comenzaba a tener hambre, ven a mi.**

El tomo por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo apretando fuertemente, mientas que su mano derecha se encargaba de sostener la barbilla de la joven, dejando al descubierto su delicado cuello, blanco, con venas azules recorriendo la tersa superficie.

-**AAA (suspiro), me gusta que tu sangre se mantenga con el mismo olor, me pregunto si también con el mismo sabor.**

-**Por favor, para, Raito-kun, me lastimas.**

La lengua de él acaricio el cuello de la joven, aquel pelirrojo jugaba con Yui como un lobo con su presa, probando, lamiendo y haciendo que se paralizaran del miedo en la espera de su muerta, consiguiendo que la ansiaran más que nada en el mundo. Estaban tan cerca, ella temblaba, "_nada ha cambiado, sigue siendo mi presa"_, pensaba Raito, pero resulta que las cosas eran un poco diferentes, Yui podía escuchar el rumor de la sangre en el cuello del vampiro que la sujetaba y en un arranque vampírico, con un brusco movimiento, la situación gira, ahora era ella quien mantenía preso a Raito contra el piano, tenía sed y deseaba saciarla.

-**Bitch-chan, tus deseos salen a la luz, me gusta como están las cosas, el predador se convierte en presa.**

Yui lamió lentamente el cuello de Raito y después lo mordió fuertemente. La sangre de él sabia tan bien, lo asociaba con el jugo de manzanas y al chocolate amargo.

Un quejido salió de la boca del pelirrojo, todo eso le parecía erótico, pudo habérsela quitado de encima, pero jamás pensó que el que bebieran tu sangre fuera tan excitante, tanto que comenzó a moverse un poco, logrando que las teclas del piano se quejaran con sonidos discordantes. Raito rodeo con sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de la joven y el abrazo fuerte.

\- **Mmm, bitch-chan.**

Los rosados ojos se abrieron con horror al notar lo que acababa de hacerle a Raito, se alejó de él, pegándose a los libreros. El blanco de su piel, manchado de rojo. Sus ojos como dos esmeraldas centellaban de la emoción, haciendo un sexi contraste con su cabello de un color rojo-anaranjado.

-**simplemente no puedo esperar por más de esa parte tuya tan salvaje.**

Yui salió corriendo, no podía ver más de esa escena, no podía entender que había sido aquella sensación que había tenido, le asustaba en lo que era, no podía ser de otra forma, quería seguir siendo humana. Mientras dejo atrás a un vampiro que tenía el presentimiento de días más divertidos a partir de ese momento.

-s**igue, bitch-chan, te falta por aprender, no te preocupes te recompensare, al mostrarte lo que es el placer.**

Una sonrisa traviesa asomo en sus labios.

\- **Muy pronto lo haré.**

* * *

Este es el segundo fic que escribo, serán cuatro capítulos en total, espero que les agraden.

Por favor manden reviews, me gusta saber sobre la forma en la que escribo ya que soy, digamos, primeriza.


	2. Juegos Mentales

**.JUEGOS MENTALES**

_**Los celos son el mejor condimento.**_

_**No es malo dejarse arrastrar.**_

_**Mientras más me odias, más te amo.**_

_**Cuando te llenas de deseo es cuando más quiero tenerte entre mis brazos.**_

_**Te ves como si estuvieras excitada.**_

_**Que linda.**_

Noche lluviosa, sin luna al acecho, en ese momento los vampiros son más débiles…

Las gotas golpeaban bruscamente al cristal de la habitación de cierta vampiresa de rosados ojos. No había escuela esa noche y dado que ahora la oscuridad era su territorio, decidió salir a pasear por los pasillos de esa gran mansión.

Todo se veía aterrador, aun en su actual condición prefería la luz del sol y sus cálidos rayos acariciando su propia piel.

Un relámpago rugió en el cielo, haciendo vibrar los ventanales. Días como esos le recordaban cuando llego a ese lugar y conoció a seis sádicos vampiros, cada uno de ellos más extraño que el otro.

Yui se sentó en la orilla de un gran ventanal, viendo como la lluvia caía de forma grotesca y furiosa. Ahora que lo pensaba, Raito era quien más problemas le traía a su persona, nunca sabía cuál era su verdadero estado de ánimo, sus juguetonas palabras no revelaban si lo que decía era broma o verdad, la confundía y mucho.

**-Deberías irte a dormir-**Una voz ya conocida hablo a sus espaldas

**-Subaru-kun.**

El vampiro de ojos rojos la admiraba. No podía negar que ella era linda y su sangre llamativa. Se acercó a ella y le acaricio el cuello, se inclinó para morderla y justo cuando sus dientes rozaron la piel, lo interrumpieron abruptamente.

**-Subaru, Reiji te está buscando-** Raito había aparecida de la nada, con su usual sombrero y una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Ya voy- **de mala gana Subaru soltó a Yui y salió en dirección al estudio-laboratorio de su medio hermano mayor.

Entonces quedaron solo Yui y Raito. La rubia miro al pelirrojo con cierta vergüenza por lo que había pasado días antes.

**-Konbanwa Raito-Kun.**

**-O, Bitch-chan.**

Yui se le acerco cuidadosamente, como temiendo que Raito fuera a explotar. Ella se sentía culpable, quería disculparse y así lo hizo, o al menos lo intento.

**-Yo…veras, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo…**

**-Juguemos Bitch-chan-** la interrumpió el vampiro que se acercaba peligrosamente a su persona.

**-¿He?**

Las dos esmeraldas que Raito tenía por ojos brillaron, indicando el peligro inminente, y Yui, en un intento de echarse hacia atrás, quedo arrinconada contra el frio de la ventana. Lo delgado de su pijama no la cubría lo suficiente, logrando que el aire helado que corría se filtrara y besara su piel.

Con sorna, Raito rodeo con sus manos el elegante y delgado cuello de Yui, primero sin ejercer presión, acerco su boca al oído de ella y le susurro.

**-Bitch-chan-** Poco a poco apretaba el agarre, cortándole el aire a su pequeña víctima**\- Recuerda que eres solo mía, me perteneces.**

La rubia solo acertaba a quejarse e intentar quitar la prisión de su garganta, se sentía morir, así que solo atino a clavar sus uñas en las pálidas manos de Raito de la manera más brusca que pudo, con la ira contenida que su alma guardaba en un rincón.

**-Nyuu, Bitch-Chan, siempre me encanta ver esa parte salvaje tuya…ven, divirtámonos un poco.**

**-N...no**

La vampiresa de ojos rosas salió corriendo, aprovechando de la momentánea distracción del joven frente a ella. Corría con todas sus fuerzas, sacando todo el aire que pudiera existir en sus pulmones, llego hasta su propia habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

**-Creo…que lo logre.**

**-Mmm, no lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez no, ¿Qué opinas Bitch-chan?-**dijo frívolamente Raito, quien se encontraba acostado en un sillón de la habitación.

Buen susto que se llevó la de ojos rosas. Ya no podía, ya no quería, estaba harta, todo su odio, dolor, miedo y frustraciones salieron a la luz. Tomo lo primero que se le atravesaba en su camino y lo lanzaba al vampiro pelirrojo, el cual se reía y esquivaba con facilidad todo lo que ella enviaba, bueno, casi todo, un jarrón le alcanzo a golpear en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, o al menos eso es lo que pensó Yui, que inmediatamente corrió a su auxilio.

**-Raito-kun, Raito-kun, responde por favor, Raito-kun-**decía ya un poco desesperada, olvidando que los vampiros no mueren fácilmente.

Una par de manos la tomo de los hombros y la tiro al suelo.

**-Siempre cometes el mismo error Bitch-chan, te acercas preocupada, pensando primero en nosotros y no en ti…no comprendo esa forma de pensar tuya.**

El pelirrojo se sentó a horcajadas sobre el menudo cuerpo, provocando un sonrojo en ambos, además de pensamientos no muy puros de parte del vampiro, quien con movimientos constantes de caderas excitaba a la joven bajo el.

**-¿Qué…que haces?- **los incitantes movimientos la ponían nerviosa y lograban lo que Raito deseaba.

**-Nada malo Bitch-chan- **mordisqueo sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja de ella**-** **te preparo para lo que viene después.**

El entendimiento llego a su mente e intento zafarse sin éxito alguno.

**-no, no, no, no.**

Entonces el pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas se quitó, dejándola en el suelo, con las piernas levemente abiertas y la cara roja.

**-No esta noche Bitch-chan, pero ten en cuenta que la próxima vez que nos veamos no escaparas-** rumbo a la salida de aquella habitación, se volteó antes de llegar y largo una pequeña carcajada**\- Que linda.**

Yui se quedó ahí, sola y consternada.

**-Por un momento…**

**Yo…**

**En verdad lo desee.**

**Aviso: siguiente capitulo "lemon"**


	3. Dulce tortura

**Advertencia: "lemon".**

**DULCE TORTURA**

_**Bitch-chan.**_

_**No te vayas a olvidar de mí, recuerda que fuiste tú quien corrió hacia mí.**_

_**¿Qué haremos hoy para divertirnos?**_

_**Me siento emocionado de solo pensarlo. **_

_**Te voy a mimar de los pies a la cabeza.**_

_**Volemos juntos hacia la luna.**_

_**Y vamos a unirnos frente a las estrellas allá, muy arriba.**_

Sabia cuanto le molestaba que hablaran mal de dios, pero no lo podía evitar, después de todo él no creía en esas cosas. Así que terminaría lo que inicio ese día en la iglesia, estaba decidido, quería tener el cuerpo de Yui entre sus brazos, se encargaría de hacerla gemir de dolor y de placer… la haría suya.

El detonante de todo ello era sencillo y fácil de entender. Había iniciado un juego con ella el días atrás y le había gustado, mucho, verla sometida bajo el encendió la llama de su pervertida mente y cuerpo.

No sería difícil llevarla hasta la pequeña iglesia, ella rezaba cada día desde que "despertó", solo tenía que esperarla cuidadosamente entre las sombras, como un gato de ojos esmeraldas cazando a un rubio canario.

Como era de esperarse ella llego minutos después, se dirigió al altar y se puso de rodillas, orando fervientemente con los ojos cerrados. Raito jamás entendería el por qué, a pesar de las explicaciones dadas por su pequeña Bitch-chan.

En ese oscuro y húmedo lugar, Raito pudo captar de mejor manera el aroma de su sangre, dulce y tibia, seductora, excitante.

**-Ohayo, bitch-chan.**

**-¡Raito-kun!**

Yui se veía asustada, aunque ya era una de ellos les seguía teniendo miedo, y es de esperarse puesto que diario le drenaban inconmensurables cantidades de sangre, además de ser objeto de juego.

**-Ten en cuenta que la próxima vez que nos veamos no escaparas-** dijo el pelirrojo de forma juguetona y despreocupada con una pizca de advertencia que le ponía los cabellos de punta a Yui, recordándole el momento en las aquellas palabras salieron de su boca.

Comenzó a caminar como un felino al acecho, con las manos en los bolcillos y los ojos esmeralda entrecerrados, buscando darle a entender lo que haría, pues de esa manera lograría el resultado que deseaba.

**-Aléjate, por favor Raito-kun, ya no quiero más, vete y déjame en paz- **aun cuando lo decía, su voz temblaba, pero estaba decidida al igual que él, no sería un objeto sexual para él, aunque tales planes no saldrían jamás.

Raito la atrapo contra el altar y acaricio metódicamente su suave mejilla para tranquilizarla un poco y aprovechando la distracción metió una de sus rodillas entre las femeninas piernas, tratando de sepáralas, cosa que no le costó y eso que la joven oponía resistencia.

**-¿Qué haremos hoy para divertirnos Bitch-chan?**

Con rápido movimiento la tomo de la cintura y la acostó encima del altar, el cual estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa, tal como ese día. Con una sonrisa en los labios comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de una manera lenta, casi perezosa. La excitación de él crecía a cada instante, mientras que Yui, se resistía, pero era inútil, Raito era mucho más fuerte que ella.

**-Raito-kun-** se quejaba la rubia de ojos rosas.

**-Shhh, ya casi termino-** Pronto hubo acabado la labor, dejando al descubierto los hermosos y bien redondeados pechos de la joven, los cuales no habían tenido más protección que la blusa ahora abierta**\- Bitch-chan, quien hubiera pensado que bajo toda la ropa se escondía esto.**

Aprisiono las féminas muñecas con una sola de sus manos, arriba de la cabeza de la rubia vampiro, mientras que con la otra se quitaba su propia corbata para usarla a modo de esposas y atando el extremo sobrante a un pesado candelabro.

La tortura comenzó, Raito recorría con sus manos el menudo cuerpo, arañando de forma juguetona, deteniéndose a apretar las piernas de forma lujuriosa, ascendiendo hacia donde se formaba una "v" perfecta y acariciando insistentemente arriba de la tela con los pulgares.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, la estaba descontrolando, Yui sentía todas esas emociones en silencio, con vergüenza y miedo mientras Raito se colocaba a horcajadas sobre ella moviendo sensualmente las caderas en forma de círculos y los colmillos aprisionando uno de los rosados botones que coronaban cada uno de sus pechos, mordisqueando para después morder cruelmente, provocando que hilitos de sangre brotaron de las hendiduras, dejando riachuelos en el torso desnudo.

Mientras que esto pasaba las manos del pelirrojo no se habían quedado quietas y removieron lo demás de ropa de la chica, dejándola solo con las sencillas bragas y la blusa escolar abierta de par en par.

Aquella imagen lo hizo sonreír pues Yui daba una imagen sensual y erótica y un leve sonrojo apareció en la pálida piel del vampiro, que ya estaba excitado por el simple hecho de tenerla a su merced.

**-Te voy a mimar de los pies a la cabeza, te mostrare lo que es el placer, tal como te lo prometí Bitch-chan. **

**-Detén esto, por favor-**rogaba la rubia.

Raito se quitó de encima y no tardo en deshacerse de su propia ropa, quedando como llego al mundo. Los rosados ojos se cerraron, no estaba lista para ver tal cosa y sin embargo por puro instinto se abrieron y contemplo al joven frente a ella, no podía negar que era guapo. Delgado, la piel blanca a juego con los ojos verdes y el cabello rojo**-anaranjado, no tenía puesto el sombrero y el por lo que se le veía desordenado. **

Volviendo a la pose anterior, sentado a horcajadas provocando que ambos sexos chocaran y una descarga eléctrica les recorriera todo el cuerpo. El hermoso vampiro de ojos esmeralda se sorprendió, nunca antes había sentido esa sensación, pero le gustaba.

Bajo entonces las bragas de ella, que se deslizaron por las piernas hasta tocar el suelo.

**-Estás muy húmeda-** paso la lengua, saboreando el líquido que expulsaba el cuerpo la joven vampiresa.- **me pregunto que pasara si…**

El vampiro imito las penetraciones, solo llegando a chocar ambos sexos, mientras que las descargas que antes había sentido se repetían

**-hug, Raito-kun**

Yui estaba entumecida y dolorida, no creía poder aguantar más esas sensaciones extrañas que estaba experimentando, para empezar no estaba lista para algo así, su mente decía que no, pero su cuerpo era otra cosa, sus caderas se alzaban en busca del delicioso contacto que le proporcionaba su ahora pareja de juegos.

**\- Esa cara que tienes, dice que duele, pero tu cuerpo me dice que estas tan excitada como yo- **Sin poder contenerse más, la tomo por la cintura, después coloco su sexo, ya muy duro y erguido, en la entrada, con una envestida brusca, la declaro suya, sacando un gemido de satisfacción a Raito, y un de dolor-placer por parte de la rubia- **Bitch-chan, eres tan cálida y estrecha**-mas Yui ya no sabía lo que hacía y rodeo fuertemente con sus piernas las caderas de él, dándole mayor facilidad a los movimientos de Raito**\- Recuerda que al final tu corriste también hacia mí.**

Se notaba que era virgen, pues la estreches de las paredes la delataban. Empujo más fuerte para llegar al fondo, entonces descubrió que le gustaba eso más de lo que imagino. Siguió con su trabajo, haciendo las penetraciones más fuertes y profundas. El erótico y rítmico baile que Raito había comenzado se hacía más rápido a cada momento, haciendo que perlas de sudor adornaran ambas pieles.

Y Yui se sentía entre el cielo y el infierno.

**-Bitch-chan, Bitch-chan, Bitch-chan, Bitch-chan- decía **el pelirrojo entre jadeos y gruñidos de placer, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a las curvilíneas caderas.

Diciendo esto llego el tan esperado orgasmo, la rubia grito de manera sensual y arque bruscamente su espalda, profundizando la penetración, entonces las paredes de su interior apretaron de manera deliciosa el miembro de Raito, haciéndole perder la cordura, y él mordió el delicado cuello, dándose un placer aún mayor.

**-Rai…to, Rai…to, Rai…to, Rai…to-**susurraba Yui como una plegaria.

Al joven le encantaba oír aquella dulce y suave voz diciendo solo su nombre una y otra vez, de esta manera el pelirrojo termino dentro de ella.

Enterró su rostro entre los pechos de la rubia y aspiro el aroma dulce de su esencia, manteniéndose ahí hasta que su irregular respiración se normalizo.

Yui no lo quería admitir, pero de cierta manera, le había gustado. Raito era un maestro en el sexo.

Por desgracia para Raito ya era hora de terminar su diversión, la cual había sido más emocionante para el de lo que esperaba. Entonces, de manera frívola limpio la sangre que había en el cuerpo de la joven de rosados ojos.

Después se vistió primero y luego a ella, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, aunque ya no lo era, él se había encargado de eso, Yui se encontraba acostada y atada aun en el altar, con las piernas abiertas, sonrojada y sudorosa, además de tener la respiración pesada.

**-Bitch-chan, bitch-chan. Ahora eres mía-** dijo Raito con cierto deje de posesión**-nunca olvides lo que vivimos juntos.**

**-Raito…yo…tu**\- una solitaria lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Yui y para sorpresa de esta el pelirrojo la tomo por los hombros y limpio aquella gota salada con una serie de besos, de abajo hacia arriba, como regresándola a su lugar de origen.

Con un beso apasionado en los labios se separó de ella y con su usual forma de caminar se dirigió a la salida de la iglesia, pero antes de salir volteo sobre su hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa dijo:

**-Tal vez te ame, Bitch-chan.**

Yui se recostó nuevamente en el altar, viendo hacia la ventana donde se encontraban las estrellas y la luna, únicos testigos de lo que ahí había pasado.

Debía irse, alejarse lo más pronto posible. Porque el deseo que crecía en ambos, seria imparable.

**Notas de autora: **

**Uff, todo un reto para mí, me cuesta escribir "lemon" y comedia, espero que le haya gustado. **

**Cualquier queja y/o sugerencia manden un review. Gracias y bonito día. ^V^**


	4. nuestro idilio comenzo

**NUESTRO IDILIO COMENZO.**

_**Te amo.**_

_**Por siempre, siempre, siempre.**_

_**Sin importar que lo desees o no.**_

_**Nunca me he olvidado de ti, ni por un instante.**_

_**Tu voz, tu olor. **_

_**Lo recuerdo todo…**_

Esa mañana (noche para los vampiros), Raito había ido en dirección al cuarto de cierta rubia de ojos rosas. Esperaba poder jugar nuevamente con ella, estaba ansioso y no solo por sus sádicos y poco usuales formas de entretenimiento.

Quería verla, se había impregnado de su pequeña Bitch-chan, la quería solo para él.

Llego a la habitación y entro sin avisar como lo hacía siempre. Noto algo raro de inmediato: no había pertenencias de la joven, no estaba su aroma, ella se había ido.

La luna se había escondido tras las nubes, debió haber escapado aprovechándose de eso y lo peor de todo, por primera vez no había logrado prever lo que haría. Bueno, no del todo, sabia a donde se dirigía, era demasiado obvio para el que al único lugar donde iría era con sus propio padre o más bien padrastro.

**-Aaa, Bitch-chan, ¿quieres jugar a las atrapadas otra vez?, bueno, tú lo pediste.**

Antes de Salir de la habitación algo llamo su atención, al lado de la cama estaba el rosario de ella, enseguida lo tomo y, con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba al cazar y aterrar a Yui, llego hasta el lugar donde creía podría interceptarla.

No la encontró, y no lo haría porque ella se había ido desde un día atrás, cuando la dejo sola en aquel altar.

Busco un poco más obteniendo nada como resultado.

**-Este juego es más divertido, pero no te preocupes Bitch-chan, algún día te atrapare…Tengo toda la eternidad-** mirando al cielo nublado sonrió burlescamente y apretó el pequeño rosario rosa en su mano. Sería un largo, largo juego.

Mientras, a lo lejos, un corazón se apretaba con dolor, por la lejanía que crecía entre el que lo había marcado como suyo y la dueña de este, una vampiresa rubia de ojos color rosa.

Doce estaciones* habían pasado y aquel juego seguía. Un pelirrojo de ojos color esmeralda se encontraba refugiado en la soledad de su estudio, sentado sobre el piano, mirando desde la ventana hacia las afueras, viendo al cielo, no había luna como "ese" día.

Inhalo pesadamente y exhalo de la misma manera. A su mente volvieron las imágenes de cuando hizo suya a la rubia vampiresa. Cada momento y palabra, logrando que un sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas y una sonrisa pícara de sus labios. Además algo insólito paso, su propio corazón se aceleró, uno dolor apareció y la añoranza hacia Yui se hizo presente.

**-Te amo. Por siempre, siempre, siempre. Sin importar que lo desees o no. Nunca me he olvidado de ti, ni por un instante. Tu voz, tu olor. Lo recuerdo todo.**

Las palabras ya alguna vez recitadas terminaron de la misma manera, con un suspiro.

Todo estaba en paz, cuando de repente un aroma conocido inundo la estancia… ella había regresado. Su sonrisa pícara se ensancho.

**-Te atrape-** partió en su búsqueda y llego a la antigua habitación de la joven, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, arrodillada buscando algo bajo la cama**\- Bienvenida, Bitch-chan.**

**-Ra…Raito-**dijo muy exaltada, desde que el pelirrojo vampiro la había declarado como suya la llamaba solo por su nombre, algo que le encantaba a Raito**\- Se supone que no habría nadie en casa.**

Y era cierto, Karl, su padre los había mandado llamar para un asunto importante en su oficina, donde se suponía que debía estar en ese preciso momento, pero claro, no era de su antojo ver a ese hombre.

**-¿Buscabas esto?-**pregunto, estirando aquel objeto en su dirección.

**-Es mi rosario, dámelo por favor.**

Raito se dirigió a la joven y acto seguido la tiro en la cama sujetando sus muñecas.

**-Estoy molesto contigo Bitch-chan, iniciaste un juego conmigo y no me avisaste.**

**-¿un juego, de que hablas Raito?**

**-Lo peor de todo es que te dejaste atrapar-**acerco su rostro al de Yui y susurro en su oído**\- Pero no te preocupes, no volveré a dejarte ir Bitch-chan.**

Cerró sus labios contra los de Yui, en un apretado agarre, sacando un quejido de la joven de rosados ojos el cual fue aprovechado por Raito, quien invadió con su lengua la boca de ella, acariciando cada parte, danzando con la pequeña lengua de su recuperada amante.

Se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos, la rubia se encontraba sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada, el pelirrojo prosiguió a lamer desde el cuello hasta los pechos, saboreando la pálida piel de la que hacía meses se había visto privado, mordisqueando y succionando.

Una traviesa mano se coló bajo la falda, acariciando metódicamente sobre la tela, mientras que la otra se ocupaba de apretar la arqueada espalda.

Todos sus sentimientos que habían estado reprimidos los soltó, mas no fue el único, Yui soñaba cada día que pasaba el estar con cierto pervertido vampiro de impactantes ojos esmeralda, se había enamorado de él y, por más que quisiera negarlo, no deseaba separarse de él nunca más.

Raito sintió una suave mano en su mejilla y volteo a ver a los ojos a la dueña de esta.

**-Raito, yo, yo te amo.**

Los esmeraldas ojos se abrieron de par en par, no esperaba eso, sin embargo los sentimientos era correspondidos, aunque de su parte era un amor enfermizo y posesivo. Pero eso no importaba para ninguno de los dos.

**-Bitch-chan, con tus palabras has dado inicio a un largo, largo, largo sádico idilio.**

Los corazones de ambos latieron al unísono, con un toki doki inconfundible, declarando reconocimiento y pasión, dolor y amor, deseo y posesión, se pertenecían.

**-Raito.**

**-Yui.**

Ambos marcaron el inicio del futuro.

¿Fin?

**Notas de autora:**

**He aquí el ¿final? De estos cuatro capítulos. Vaya, después de todo me gusto trabajar en ello, quien sabe, quizá y le haga un one shot como continuación, todo depende.**

**Gracias por leer. ****^V^ **


End file.
